Hinata Admits Her Feelings
by tetsigawind
Summary: Hinata finally admits her feelings to Naruto


**Hinata Admits Her Feelings **

By: tetsigawind

I Wounder if hinata likes me

I Know i will send her a note inviting her over

_and Naruto got out a piece of paper and Wrote_

_Hinata _

_Please Come over later on _

_I Want to ask you a question_

_Naruto_

There now to mail it and he jump of to mail the letter

**Later On**

Hinata should be over any minute

Knock Knock

Come on in Hinata

Hinata Sit down i need to ask you a question

what is it Naruto

Hinata do you like me you can tell me the truth no one is exept me and you

Okay Naruto i do like you i love you

I love everything about yopu from your spiky blond hair to your blue shoes

I Love how that orange outfit looks on you

Naruto come here

what is it

This hinata kiss naruto deeply and Naruto does the Same

Naruto what about Sakura

whos Sakura i only Know one woman that i love you hinata and they kept on kissing

Oh Naruto

**A Few Hours Later**

Naruto You Hungry

Yea i am hungry hinata come on lets go eat

hold on hinata i want to give you something

what

and Naruto unzips his jacket and gives it to hinata

here and naruto helps hinata put on his jacket

Naruto you are let me wear your jacket

you can have it i can get another

Thanks Naruto

Your Welcome Hinata My Love You looks good in Orange

Thanks Naruto

Your Welcome

Come on Lets go eat

Yea lets go eat

**In Town **

Naruto what do you like about me

I Like your Smile and that you never give up

Hinata if we were on a mission just you and me and i screwed something up would you hit me

Naruto of Course not i would never hit you i Love You

Thanks

Why did you ask that

Because when me,Sakura,and Kiba were on a mission and i screwed something up and Sakura hit me on the head

Well from now on when you go on a mission i am going with you

Thanks

Hey there Sakura lets hold hands and walk up to her

Okay

Hey Sakura

Hey Naruto & Hinata

Hey Hinata why are you wearing Naruto's Jacket

Because we are together and we love each other

Sakura

Yea

If you ever hit my boyfriend again you wil have to deal with me he told me how you,him,and kiba were on a mission and he not intentionaly screwed something up and you hit him on the head

Well he screwed something we worked hard to do

Well he's human he intelled to a few mistakes like i said before you hit him again you will be dealing with me got it

Got it

Okay Come on My Naruto lets go eat

Okay

**At The Noodle Shop **

Hinata do you mean that

what

That if Sakura hits me again she going to have to deal with you

Yep

Hinata when we get back to my Apartment i need to ask you a questions

Okay

Eat Enjoy

**Later On At the Apartment**

Hinata i have a question to ask you

Okay

Hinata Will You Marry Me

Naruto Of Course i will marry you

Come on

Okay

**At the Jewely Shop**

What Kind of Ring do you want hinata

Well i would want one that has a diamond in it

okay what about this one Naruto shows hinata a ring with a dimond in it

Perfect

Okay we can get this one

**Later on at the Apartment **

hinata how long have you love me

well i have loved you ever since i met you

Thanks

Hinata this is now our Apartment

really

Yea since we are going to be married everything is ours

Why not you and Sakura work out

well first she is too mean to me and second she only likes Sakaske

Oh Well her loss is my gain

Yep I love You Hinata

I love You Too Naruto and i love when you say that

Thanks

Hinata you said that you Love My oufit right

yea i love your outfit

well would like a copy of my outfit i mean you already have the jacket and it looks great on you

Thanks i wound what i would look like in one of your outfits

well if you want you can try one on

Okay you just don't go any anywhere my naruto

i wont

Ten Minutes Later

Naruto what do you think

Naruto Couldn't believe his eyes hinata looked wounderfull in his outfit

Hinata You Look Amazing

Thanks My Naruto

Your Welcome My Hinata

So what do you think

I Love it

then you can have it

Thanks

Naruto if its okay with you i want wear this from now on alright

Okay I Just have to get some more outfits

Hey Hinata

Yea

I Think Rock Lee likes Sakura What do you think

I Think the same way because you seen everytime Rock Lee sees Sakura he just go all lovey

Like you Do

I do not

Do too

we make great couple right

yea we do

naruto are you still goig to be hokage

yep

you know my outfit never look better on anyone

thanks naruto

hey how would you like to play a trick on Rock Lee

what kind of trick

well i was thinking was that we take Sakura over to Rock Lee house and she spends the night and we help Rock Lee tell Sakura how he feels

thats a good idea

all this planning is making me hungry you want something to eat

yea lets go get ramen

you read my mind now this is why we are a good couple

are you going to wear your new outfit

yea i like it

then come on lets go eat

**In Town Again**

So that orange really works for you those dark clothes you wear they take away from your beauty

naruto

Hey theres Kiba

Hey Kiba

Hey is that two naruto or is my vision going bury

Hey hinata why are you wearning naruto's outfit

because he gave it to me and we are going out

well well naruto finally got toether with hinata

i hope you too are happy together

thanks kiba

kiba

huh yea naruto

well i was woundering if you would like to come to the weeding kiba

i would love to naruto

thanks kiba

naruto where is my naruto

right here my hinata

come on naruto i am tired lets go home

allright bye kiba

bye naruto and hinata

**At Home**


End file.
